1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece including a plurality of pointing hands.
2. Related Art
There is an electronic timepiece of related art capable of advancing a plurality of pointing hands at high speed by moving the pointing hands at different points of time to lower current consumption (see Japanese Patent No. 3,551,861, for example).
The electronic timepiece described in Japanese Patent No. 3,551,861 includes an hour/minute-hand motor that drives the hour and minute hands and a second-hand motor that drives the second hand. In transition from a power saving mode in which the pointing hands are not operated to a display mode in which the pointing hands keep being operated, the hour/minute-hand motor is so controlled that the hour and minute hands are moved in the high-speed advance action to display the hour and minute of the current time and after the hour and minute hands are moved, the second-hand motor is so controlled that the second hand is moved in the high-speed advance action speed to display the second of the current time.
In recent years, there is an electronic timepiece that uses a plurality of common pointing hands to display calendar information, a period measured by a chronograph function, and other types of information. In such an electronic timepiece, when the mode thereof is switched from one to another, each of the pointing hands is moved in the high-speed advance action. In this process, it is conceivable to move the pointing hands at different points of time to lower current consumption, as in the electronic timepiece described in Japanese Patent No. 3,551,861. In this case, however, it is required to allow a user to readily check that the mode has been switched.